tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Feet
This is the third episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward Challenge: Haulin' Oats One member of each tribe would act as a caller while two other blindfolded tribe members would navigate the course to retrieve five items and a flag, eventually working with a third blindfolded tribemate to hoist the items up to the caller's platform. The first two tribes to get all its items to the top of their platform win. Reward: Chickens and a rooster for the first tribe; Twelve eggs for the second tribe. Winner (In Order Of Finish): '''Tuva (1st) and Komi (2nd) '''Immunity Challenge: Octopus' Garden One member from each tribe at a time will dive to a buoy in the water. They will dive down to a series of buoys submerged at different levels. The first buoy would be 1 meter underwater, the second 2, and so on. Once all the buoys have been brought back to the platform, they will shoot the buoys into a basket out in the ocean. The first two tribes to get all their buoys in the basket win immunity. Winner (In Order Of Finish): '''Komi (1st) and Sahka (2nd) Story Night 8 The camera fades into the Sahka camp. Ominous music plays as the four remaining tribe members slowly make their way back to camp. After placing their torches down, Beth gives Freddy a thankful hug. ''Beth:'' Thank you so much, sweaty. ''Freddy:'' No problem. Victor is seen in the shelter, growing more and more furious at his tribemates. Freddy, wanting to keep the mood calm, approaches him. ''Freddy:'' I just want you to know it wasn't personal, I just had a bad feeling about going with you guys. ''Victor:'' I can't believe you took the word of two bitches over me and Nick. ''Freddy:'' Dude, you pretty much confirmed I was after Beth with your reactions. ''Victor:'' Now it's game on. Charley chuckles, shaking her head. ''Charley:'' Alright, game on then. *intro plays* Day 9 The scene fades in to the first reward challenge of the season. After a few establishing shots, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! Komi and Tuva are the first two tribes to arrive to the challenge. After they step onto their mat, they turn to the path they previously walked down to see who was voted out of Sahka. ''Jeff:'' Komi and Tuva, getting your first look at the new Sahka tribe. Nick voted out at the last Tribal Council. A few people, namely William, Jeffery, and Jamie, are seen shocked at the Tribal results. Sahka steps onto their mat and Jeff begins to explain the challenge. Jeff then asks for sit outs from Komi and Tuva. Komi sits out William and Katie while Tuva sits out Max. For Komi, the caller is Glenn, the roamers are Madison and Jeffery, while Lisa stays at the platform. For Sahka, the caller is Freddy, the roamers are Charley and Beth, while Victor stays at the platform. For Tuva, Gordan is the caller, Jamie and Jacob are the roamers, and Sasha stays at the platform. Gordan barks out orders to Jamie and Jacob. However, he gives them clear directions, giving them the lead over the other two tribes. Glenn and Freddy's voices get buried under Gordan's boisterous voice, making their tribes confused. Glenn's voice manages to break through Gordan's, giving Jeffery and Madison some clear direction, while Freddy is still struggling. Jamie and Jacob return with their fifth item, Jeffery and Madison with their second, while Beth and Charley continue to run into objects on the field. Jamie and Jacob rush to get their flag, causing Jamie to flip over one of the obstacles. As Jamie and Jacob get their flag, Beth and Charley finally get their first item as Madison and Jeffery get their fourth. Jamie and Jacob return with their flag and, with the help of Sasha, hoist it up. As soon as Gordan grabs it, Jeff announces Tuva as the first place winner. Sahka finally scores their first point as Komi scores their fifth. Jeffery drags Madison, rushing to try and get their flag before Sahka is able to catch up. He grabs the flag and rushes back, much to Madison's annoyance. As Charley and Beth get to their second object, Jeffery puts the flag down and begins to hoist it up. As Glenn grabs it, Jeff ends the challenge and declares Komi the second placers. As Jeff announces this, Victor throws his blindfold on the ground in anger. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the three tribes. ''Jeff:'' Tuva, come get your reward. Congrats. Tuva happily walks up to their crate of chickens and leave the area. ''Jeff:'' Komi, a smaller reward, but here are the eggs. Head back to camp. Katie takes the eggs and leaves with her tribe. Jeff then turns to Sahka. ''Jeff:'' Sahka, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp. The scene goes into slow motion as Sahka leaves to go back to camp. The scene changes to the Sahka camp. The tribe comes back empty handed and disappointed. Victor, who was carrying the tribe flag, slams it on the ground. ''Victor:'' That was pathetic. Charley shakes her head, annoyed at Victor. ''Charley (To herself):'' Here we go. ''Victor:'' You killed us, Freddy. Absolutely killed us. Freddy, trying to ignore Victor, lays in the shelter with Beth. ''Beth:'' Just ignore him. ''Freddy:'' I know. ''Victor:'' You are pathetic. Victor goes off on his own to collect his thoughts. Once he is away, Charley joins Beth and Freddy. ''Charley:'' Nothing's changed? We still voting him next? ''Freddy:'' Oh yeah. ''Charley:'' Good. The scene then shifts to Victor in the forest. We see a montage of him looking around for any signs of the idol. He searches high and low but is having a tough time. ''Victor:'' Come on you son of a bitch. Victor goes into a small river and begins to look around but comes up empty handed. He swears under his breath before walking back to camp. Victor returns to camp while the other three sleep in the shelter. He takes a pan full of water and pours it over the fire. The sight of this shocks the other three, with Freddy being speechless. ''Charley:'' Dude! ''Victor:'' Go ahead, vote me out. Try and start the fire without me. ''Charley:'' We will! Charley tosses the wet wood away before stacking up the dry wood to try and restart the fire. Charley begins to try and spark a flame but Freddy, feeling awful, walks up and kneels next to Charley. ''Freddy:'' Let me try. ''Charley:'' It's ok, I got it. ''Freddy:'' He did this because of me, let me just help. Charley, knowing Freddy feels awful, hands him the flint and machete. Freddy strikes the flint a few times before a small fire is ignited. Victor looks disgusted and leaves the camp as Charley and Freddy build the fire. The two rejoin Beth in the shelter to continue their previous conversation. The scene changes to the Tuva camp. Gordan and Max carry in the chicken coop and places it near their tribe flag. Sasha is seen to be extremely happy as she and Jamie share a hug. ''Sasha:'' We're gonna eat tonight, boys! ''Max:'' Good, I need some food besides rice. The scene shifts to a few moments later. Jacob is seen cooking the chicken as Jamie, Max, and Sasha talk in the shelter. Gordan is glaring at Jacob, jealous that he is cooking the chicken. ''Gordan:'' Remember to keep stirring it. ''Jacob:'' I know dude, chill. ''Gordan:'' Well you're doing it wrong. ''Jacob:'' How do you stir wrong? How? ''Gordan:'' Don't test me kid. Gordan, still angered, leaves Jacob and joins everyone in the shelter. Gordan lays down next to Jamie, who seems to be upset that Gordan has interrupted her conversation with Sasha and Max. ''Gordan:'' I'm so glad he's the next to go. He doesn't deserve to be in this game. ''Jamie:'' Just chill out, don't need drama. Gordan, now asleep, snores loudly while everyone else eats a bit of the cooked chicken. Jamie looks at Sasha with a look that says 'Really?!', causing her to giggle. The scene changes to the Komi camp. The tribe happily returns to camp with Katie still carrying the eggs. She places them on top of a nearby tree stump as everyone relaxes after the challenge. Katie cracks two eggs over the pan to start cooking for the tribe. Madison and Glenn sit in the shelter as they watch Katie cook. Jeffery, Lisa, and William are off somewhere else so Madison takes this time to talk to Glenn. ''Madison:'' Did you guys talk to William about Jeffery possibly having the idol? ''Glenn:'' Yeah, he's on board on getting Jeffery out. ''Madison:'' Alright sounds good, now we can relax even if we go to Tribal. ''Glenn:'' Yeah. The scene switches to Jeffery and Glenn by the fire, enjoying the eggs Katie cooked. Madison is napping in the shelter, giving Glenn time to talk to Jeffery. ''Glenn:'' You know about Madison, right? ''Jeffery:'' Yeah, Lisa told me the first day. ''Glenn:'' Well she's spreading rumors about you having the idol. ''Jeffery:'' Damn man, you don't believe that, do you? ''Glenn:'' No, I trust you when you say you don't have it. ''Jeffery:'' Thanks. ''Glenn:'' Everyone is on board to get her out first if we lose. ''Jeffery:'' Alright, that sounds good. But I at least want to talk to her. ''Glenn:'' If you do, please don't mention I told you this. ''Jeffery:'' I promise. The scene changes to Madison and Jeffery taking a walk down the beach. ''Jeffery:'' So we never really got a chance to talk so I was wondering where your head is at. ''Madison:'' Honestly, I'm worried I'm on the bottom because people barely talk to me. ''Jeffery (Chuckles):'' You and me both, sister. ''Madison:'' Honestly, I do want to work with you going forward. ''Jeffery:'' Same, I feel like I can trust you. The two hug. Madison and Jeffery walk back to camp as Madison sits by the fire. After Madison's confessional, the scene fades to black to go to commercial. Day 10 The scene fades in to early morning at Tuva. The sun is barely up but Gordan is already hard at work around camp. The loud noise wake up the other four members of his tribe. Both Jamie and Sasha are extremely annoyed and angered by Gordan as Jamie gets up. ''Jamie:'' I'm gonna talk to him. ''Sasha:'' Please do. Jamie approaches Gordan, who is hacking away at a log. Jamie has her hands in her pocket and Gordan turns to the returning player. ''Gordan:'' Mornin'. ''Jamie:'' Look, we need to talk. ''Gordan:'' A'ight. The two walk off. Gordan and Jamie take a small walk into the woods as Gordan has the axe lazily hanging over his shoulder. Jamie rubs her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. ''Jamie:'' Look, we've been getting a bit annoyed of you working so loud in the morning. ''Gordan:'' Well it's not my fault that everyone on this tribe is lazy. ''Jamie:'' But look, it's hard to get even a minute of sleep out here. We just want you to keep it down. ''Gordan:'' No can do. I'm keeping this camp alive. The scene changes to Gordan and Jamie returning to camp. Jamie lays down next to Sasha, who turns to talk to her. ''Sasha:'' Any luck? Gordan begins chopping away once again. ''Jamie:'' Nope. Sasha turns around, disappointed in Jamie's answer. Sasha covers her ears, trying to drown out Gordan's obnoxious chopping. We see Gordan chop another log before the scene fades to black for commercial break. Day 11 The scene fades in to the fourth immunity challenge. After a few shots showing off the challenge, the camera cuts to Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The three tribes arrive to their next challenge. After stepping on their mat and going over the challenge, Jeff asks for sitouts from Komi and Tuva. Glenn and Madison sit out for Komi while Gordan sits out for Tuva. At the start of the challenge, Komi gains the early lead, as usual, as William goes out to get the first three buoys by himself. Jacob struggles to get the first buoy as Victor and Beth manage to get their tribes first and second buoy respectively. Jacob finally returns with the first buoy as Jamie dives down to get the second. Lisa dives down for Komi and gets the fourth buoy while Freddy gets the third for Sahka. Instead of tagging out, Jamie brings back her second buoy and goes to get the third. It isn't long until Jeffery and Katie manage to get the last two buoys for Komi and Willian begins to shoot them towards the basket. Victor gets the final buoy for Sahka and begins to make the baskets himself. After getting the fourth buoy, Jamie tags out and Max rushes into the water to try and catch up. William makes two in a row but begins to struggle with his third buoy. Victor passes William, scoring three buoys before Beth struggles to retrieve the fourth buoy that Victor missed. Sasha gets the final buoy for Tuva and Max begins to make shots towards the basket. William finally gets his third and fourth buoy in as Victor scores his fourth. Max gets his first point as William gets his fifth. Victor begins to struggle getting his next point. In no time, William gets the sixth point, winning immunity for Komi. As Komi celebrates, Max gets his second point. Victor gets his fifth point as Max gets his third. Victor shoots for his final point but misses. As Charley races to get it, Max scores his fourth point. Charley tosses the buoy to Victor and he shoots it. The buoy flies into the basket, giving Sahka the win. The four celebrate loudly as the Tuva tribe sulks. The scene then shifts to Jeff addressing the three tribes. ''Jeff:'' Komi, once again, no Tribal for you tonight. Jeff hands Glenn the idol and makes his way back to the second idol. ''Jeff:'' Sahka, been a while since you guys won something. No Tribal for you. Freddy takes the idol from Jeff and kisses it, happy to have finally won another immunity challenge. ''Jeff:'' Tuva, got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be the fourth person voted out. Head on back to camp, I'll see ya tonight. A slow-motion shot of Tuva is shown as they collect their things and make their way out. The focus is on Jamie, Gordan, and Jacob before fading to the next scene. The scene fades to the Tuva camp. The five are all disappointed in the loss as they all go their separate ways, not wanting to talk strategy yet. We see Jacob sitting in the shelter before being joined by Max and Sasha. As they join him, Jacob scoots up to be able to talk to them. ''Jacob:'' 'Sup. ''Sasha:'' Nothing, just annoyed. ''Jacob:'' Well, it's not too bad. We can get rid of Gordan tonight. ''Sasha:'' Yeah, I guess. Will make things much more peaceful. Max, however, looks a little more apprehensive, like he would rather not listen to Jacob campaigning. The scene shifts to Sasha and Max in the forest. Sasha takes a long drink out of her canteen while Max talks to her about the upcoming vote. ''Max:'' So where's your head at after the talk with Jacob? ''Sasha:'' Honestly, I want Gordan gone. I'm so sick of him. Like all he does is keep us up at night and berate us for not doing work. ''Max:'' I get that, but he's not a threat at all. Jacob, I don't trust that he will stay with us at a swap or merge. With Gordan, he's extremely loyal. ''Sasha:'' I know, but we need camp harmony. We don't know when a swap is coming and I have a good enough relationship with Jacob to keep him with us. ''Sasha:'' Let me talk to Jamie, get my head straight. ''Max:'' Ok. We see Jamie and Sasha resting by the fire. Gordan is seen sleeping in the shelter while Jacob works to keep the incoming rain out of the shelter. ''Sasha:'' I want to talk to you about the vote. ''Jamie:'' Ok. ''Sasha:'' Would you consider voting Gordan tonight? Jamie keeps herself calm, knowing Sasha would want to out Gordan for the day before. ''Jamie:'' Honestly, I don't want to because I see him as loyal but I get that he has been a major annoyance. ''Sasha:'' I think I can keep Jacob on a leash as he and I get along very well and he listens to me. ''Jamie:'' Right, I see. ''Sasha:'' I think we should just cut out loses because Gordan doesn't help in challenges. He really doesn't. Jamie nods, now considering Sasha's plan. The camera cuts to Gordan as he wakes up. He gives off a long yawn before scratching his neck. Gordan gets up and joins the two girls by the fire as they stop talking about possibly sending him home. Gordan looks over to Jacob, who is still working on the shelter roof, before turning back to the fire with a smug grin on his face. ''Gordan:'' Can't wait to get rid of him. The five remaining members of Tuva grab their torches and begin to make their way to Tribal Council. The scene fades to Tribal Council where Jeff watches Tuva arrive. Max struggles to place his torch behind his seat, much to Sasha's amusement. Max finally gets his torch in the hole and sits down for Jeff to start the QnA. ''Jeff:'' So, you guys had a pretty good run until today. Gordan, what happened? ''Gordan:'' These guys slacked off. That's what. I have been working my butt off at camp and challenges and if I participated, we would have won. No doubt in my mind. Jamie shakes her head while Sasha rolls her eyes. ''Jeff:'' Jacob, do you believe that? That if Gordan played, you would have won? ''Jacob:'' No, I don't think so. The other tribes played harder than us today so they won. ''Gordan:'' That's bull. Everyone turns to Gordan, surprised. ''Gordan:'' I would have won that challenge if I did it by myself. Jacob is just saying s--t because he knows he's going home today. ''Jeff:'' Jamie, was that the plan? ''Jamie:'' I thought it was but I've been brought some interesting points on why we should vote Gordan. He's brash, he doesn't listen to people, he's condescending. He brings us down as a tribe. ''Gordan:'' I do not! I am the reason we thrive as a tribe! ''Sasha:'' No, Gordan. You're not. You keep us up all night and then berate us in the morning. You call us weak and yet expect us to follow you. You are the cancer to the tribe! Gordan doesn't respond but doesn't agree with Sasha. ''Jeff:'' So Jacob, does that make you feel a bit better? ''Jacob:'' It does because I know I'm not the only one who thinks this. ''Jeff:'' So Max, does it make tonight simple? ''Max:'' Not really. Yes Gordan is obnoxious but he's very loyal. He's a former soldier and they are very loyal. Jacob, I don't know if he will be loyal. ''Jacob:'' I'm telling you right now, I will be with you three until the end. I promise my life on it. The music intensifies as Max looks to the ground while Jamie and Sasha look puzzled. ''Jeff:'' Well let's see how it'll play out. It is time to vote. Jacob, you're up. Jacob gets up to vote, which is shown to the camera. Jamie and Max are the next two up but are hidden from the viewers. Gordan is next and his voting confessional is heard by the other four. Sasha is the last to vote. She comes back, prompting Probst to collect the urn. Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jacob keeps his eyes on the vote while Gordan glares at his tribemates. ''Jeff:'' First vote: Jacob. Jacob nods, knowing Gordan voted him. ''Jeff:'' Gordan. That's one vote Jacob, one vote Gordan. Gordan shakes his head, upset that he is a target. ''Jeff:'' Jacob. That's two votes Jacob. Jacob hangs his head, knowing he is most likely going. Gordan smirks as Jamie, Sasha, and Max keep looking at the vote. ''Jeff:'' Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Russia...Jacob. Need to bring me your torch. Jacob nods and collects his torch. Gordan doesn't look at his tribemates as he is thrilled to see Jacob leaving. Jacob soon puts his torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Jacob, the tribe has spoken. He snuffs Jacob's torch as he waves goodbye to his tribe. They all, except Gordan, wave back. As Jacob leaves, Jeff turns to the tribe. ''Jeff:''' Well you kept the person you all thought caused problems at your camp. We'll just have to see how it plays out. Grab your torches and head back to camp, goodnight. The four remaining Tuva members do what Jeff say and leave Tribal. The grin hasn't left Gordan's face as the credits roll and cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on ''Survivor... * Gordan goes off on Sasha. * The tribes swap! * An idol could cause problems for one tribe. Author's Notes